


Comfort and Joy

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Sappy, secret santa 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair explains to Jim what a joy he brings to Blair’s own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort and Joy

**Title** : Comfort and Joy  
**Type** : Slash  
**Rating** : Gen  
**Word Count** : 310  
**Summary** : Blair explains to Jim what a joy he brings to Blair’s own life.

** Comfort and Joy **

Jim and Blair were sitting in front of the fireplace, watching the fire and snuggling. There was no television on or anything to take away from the joy of this moment. Blair was filled with such comfort as they sat there, hugging and kissing. He knew at that moment he had to say something.

“Jim, I have to tell you something.”

“So tell me, Chief. You don’t seem upset so it must be a good something.”

“It is a good something. I wanted to tell you that you fill my heart with comfort and joy. I couldn’t let another moment go by without telling you how much you make me feel when I’m with you.”

Jim pulled Blair’s chin up, met Blair’s lips with his own and kissed him like he had never kissed him before. Jim was quite moved with what Blair said and hoped he would be able to show Blair how he felt about him.

Blair finally pulled away when he needed a deep breath and smiled. “You’re an action kind of guy. I like that about you. That has to have been the best kiss you’ve ever given me. And I know now why you fill me with such comfort and joy. Thank you for being mine and letting me be yours.”

“God, I love you, Blair.”

“I know you do. That’s the whole comfort and joy thing, man.”

They went back to just snuggling and the peace and quiet of the room. It was indeed a wonderful evening. Both men were smiling as they sat next to the other and inwardly thanked the heavens above for the other one.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/01%20Secret%20Santa%202015/joy_zpshc096aef.jpg.html)


End file.
